Amigos
by Infelix
Summary: O primeiro dia de Scorpius Malfoy em Hogwarts não está saindo muito bem...Mas uma grifinória e um lufo vão ajudá-lo a ver o ano letivo como uma coisa boa.


*~*~*~*~*

_- Scorpius Malfoy!_

_Todos do salão se viraram para ver o garotinho de onze anos sentar-se no banquinho e colocar o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça. Os murmúrios sobre o rapazinho ecoavam pelo salão, podia-se ouvir coisas como: "Um Malfoy... mais um na Sonserina" ou "É filho de Draco Malfoy... o comensal...", parecia que ninguém se importava com o fato de que Scorpius podia ouvi-los perfeitamente._

_**-LUFA-LUFA! **_

_Os murmúrios cessaram, estavam todos olhando para o garoto, que agora retirava o chapéu e ia sentar-se na mesa da casa amarela e preta, não acreditando no que haviam acabado de ouvir... Logo os comentários começaram novamente, "Um Malfoy na Lufa-Lufa? Como?!". Os estudantes só pararam quando a pediu silêncio, mas ainda era possível ouvir alguns sussurros._

_Enquanto todos aproveitavam a primeira noite em Hogwarts, Scorpius ficou quieto, encolhido na mesa, tentando ignorar os olhares que recebia e os comentários que ouvia. Quando o banquete acabou, todos os lufos seguiram para o Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa e, depois de ouvir o discurso dos monitores, foram para os dormitórios._

_O menino ignorou totalmente os outros primeiranistas, mesmo que eles parecessem gentis e dispostos a falarem com ele. Antes de se deitar, Malfoy ainda viu o mais novo Potter de Hogwarts sentado em uma cama, olhando para ele... Mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar agora... Como ele iria falar para o pai que ficara na Lufa-Lufa? Como os outros alunos iriam tratá-lo? _

_Foi preciso apenas alguns minutos para que o jovem Malfoy acabasse adormecendo._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rose Weasley, ficando na ponta dos pés e tentando ver o que estava acontecendo no meio dos alunos que se aglomeravam no corredor.

- Não sei – respondeu Albus, sendo espremido entre as pessoas – Só sei que se nós não passarmos logo por essa gente toda, iremos chegar atrasados em Feitiços...

- Só um pouco, Al... Só quero ver o que está acontecendo – a garota falou, antes de sumir no meio dos outros estudantes.

- Se a gente chegar atrasado para a aula, eu digo que a gente se perdeu por sua causa – o rapaz murmurou para si mesmo antes de ir atrás da prima.

Ele logo encontrou a menina. Ela conseguira passar no meio das pessoas até ficar bem de frente com a cena que chamava tanto a atenção de todos...

Scorpius Malfoy se encontrava encolhido contra a parede, com as mãos em cima dos ouvidos, tentando não ouvir o que dois grifinórios mais velhos gritavam para ele. Rose pôde jurar que viu lágrimas no rosto do menino.

- Como é ser filho de um assassino?! – um deles perguntou.

- É...! Me diga Malfoy... Você quer ser como o seu _papai_? Um maldito seguidor d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado!?

- N-Não... – o loiro soluçou, não olhando para as pessoas em volta.

- Seu pai deveria ter sido condenado... Não sei como deixaram os três Malfoys soltos! Apenas para procriarem e terem mais seguidorezinhos...!

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI!?

Uma garota alta e ruiva apareceu no meio da multidão, um crachá brilhoso com um "**M"** encravado estava pendurado em suas vestes. A maioria dos alunos se apressou para sair de perto, seria melhor fingir que nunca estiveram ali para não levarem uma detenção...

- Vocês dois! – ela apontou para os dois garotos que estavam, até pouco tempo atrás, perturbando o jovem Malfoy – Detenção! Hoje a noite, na Sala dos Troféis, quero ver vocês lá prontos para limparem todas as taças de Quadribol! Agora vão para a aula! E o resto de vocês, se não quiserem pegar detenção também, JÁ PRA AULA!

Os dois grifinórios se encolheram e acenaram positivamente antes de saírem quase tropeçando em suas capas, assim como o resto dos alunos. Albus tentou puxar Rose para longe do local para não ter que ouvir um sermão de Molly Weasley...

- Molly? Ele 'ta bem? – perguntou a menina, se aproximando.

- Ah, Rose... – a monitora virou-se para ela – Espero que esteja, pobrezinho... Oi, Al.

- Oi...

- Malfoy...? Scorpius? – Molly chamou o menino – Você está bem? Eles te machucaram?

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, tirando as mãos dos ouvidos para enxugar as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto.

- Molly... Quer que a gente leve ele para a Ala Hospitalar? Madame Pomfrey pode dar alguma coisa para ele se acalmar... – perguntou a Weasley mais nova.

- Ah, sim, sim... – a mais velha respondeu, envolvendo os ombros do Malfoy gentilmente e conduzindo-o até os primos – Vá com eles, sim? Você já vai ficar melhor...

Rose e Albus conduziram o menino até a Ala Hospitalar, ele não parava de tremer e soluçar. Quando chegaram, Madame Pomfrey quase teve um ataque histérico ao ver o pobre garoto.

- Primeiro dia de aula... E já temos esse tipo de coisa! – a bruxa falou, antes de dar as costas para os três e ir pegar alguma coisa para acalmar o menino.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Rose, tocando o ombro dele.

- V-Você é um deles...! – o loiro soluçou, apontando para a gravata vermelha e dourada da garota – Grif-nória! Vocês me odeiam, não?

- Por que eu iria te odiar? – ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama – Você não fez nada que me desse motivo para odiá-lo...

- Meu pai...

- Meu pai falou que seu pai não fez nada ruim – dessa vez foi Albus que falou – Ele ainda falou que sua avó o ajudou uma vez...

- Vó Cissa?

- Sim – o garoto sorriu.

- Minha mãe também disse que não tinha nada para "odiar" em você – Rose sorriu.

Malfoy, que já havia parado de soluçar, observou os dois primeiranistas... Ambos estavam sorrindo gentilmente para ele, tentando acalmá-lo da melhor forma possível. Scorpius chegou à conclusão de que Rose não era tão assustadora como aqueles outros grifinórios, na verdade ela era diferente, era uma menina meiga que estava tentando ajudá-lo.

- Então... – a grifinória pegou as mãos do lufo entre as suas – Não fomos propriamente apresentados... Eu sou Rose Weasley, e ele é Albus Severus Potter, meu primo.

- Scorpius Malfoy – o loiro respondeu, sentindo o tremor que havia tomado conta do seu corpo à pouco tempo atrás começar a desaparecer – Você está no meu dormitório, não?

- Sim – disse Al – Não fui falar com você ontem porque achei que você queria descansar...

- Mentira, Al! – a menina riu – Você não foi falar com ele porque é tímido demais para começar uma conversa com alguém desconhecido...

Os três riram. Scorpius sentiu o tremor desaparecer por completo de seu corpo. Weasley e Potter pareciam ser legais, eles não se importavam com o fato de que seu pai chegou a servir Voldemort (nem que fosse apenas por um tempo) ou que sua família era conhecida por desprezar nascidos-trouxa...

- Pronto, garoto – Madame Pomfrey voltou com um copo cheio de poção e entregou-o para o loiro – Tome, tome... Você já vai se acalmar. Depois já pode ir para a aula...

Apesar de achar que já estava calmo o suficiente, Scorpius tomou a poção. A bruxa observou-o antes de pegar o copo novamente e deixá-los a sós.

- Que aula você tem agora? – perguntou Albus.

- Feitiços...

- Nós também – Rose sorriu abertamente e puxou Malfoy e o primo de leve pelas mãos – Vamos, vamos! Já estamos atrasados...

As três crianças saíram aos tropeços da Ala Hospitalar e correram para a sala de Feitiços. Scorpius não ficou com medo dos grifinórios que viu pelo caminho, mesmo que alguns lhe lançassem olhares frios, afinal, ele estava acompanhado de uma grifinória e de um lufo que não queriam machucá-lo... Uma grifinória e um lufo que queriam ser seus amigos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

______________________________________________________________________

_Mamãe e papai,_

_Me desculpem por não escrever antes, estava ocupado fazendo algumas pesquisas que já temos que fazer para as aulas._

_Mas então... As coisas aqui em Hogwarts estão bem. Fiquei na mesma casa de Albus Severus Potter e estou em todas as aulas com ele e Rose Weasley... Eles são muito legais comigo._

_Tenho que ir agora, Rose e Albus estão me chamando para assistir os testes do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa._

_Com amor,_

_Scorpius_

_P.S: Fiquei na Lufa-Lufa._

_________________________________________________________________________

- Draco? – Astória chamou o marido, olhando para a carta em suas mãos.

- Sim, querida? – homem se aproximou.

- Acho que você gostaria de ler... – ela entregou o pergaminho para Draco – É do Scorpius...

*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A: Eu não tinha certeza em que casa Albus, Rose e Scorpius estavam, mas eu sempre pensei que seria legal se o Albus e o Scorpius ficassem na Lufa-Lufa.  
E a Molly Weasley, filha do Percy, eu não sei se ela ainda está em Hogwarts quando os três entram no primeiro ano, mas achei legal ver ela como monitora, igual ao pai, e protetora como a Vovó Molly :D

O que acharam? Reviews?? *O*

**Personagens pertencem à Tia J.K Rowling :)  
**

**Fic escrita para o II Challenge Scorpius Malfoy do fórum 6 Vassouras.**

**Temas - [1. Gryffindor] e [7. Tremer]**

**(foi mal pelo título nada criativo _)**


End file.
